1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foldable stroller, and more particularly to an armrest folding device for a foldable stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
How to fold a stroller is important for design of a foldable stroller. A foldable stroller typically includes an armrest unit in consideration of safety of a child seated thereon. A looking device has been designed to lock an armrest on a stroller frame, and is operable to unlock the armrest from the stroller frame, thereby allowing the armrest to be folded. That is, operation of the locking device is required for folding of the foldable stroller, thereby resulting in difficulties during use of the foldable stroller.